Call of Duty: Shadow
by KaptainKat23
Summary: Kat, the superhuman teenager, returns! This time, she is recruited to the Task Force 141, with the callsign Shadow. For a 14 year old girl, how is she going to put up with her fellow soldiers?
1. Chapter 1: The Recruit

"DING DONG!"

An obnoxious noise came from the doorbell. A girl who looked about 14 years old lazily picked herself up from the couch and made her way to the door. She threw her Nintendo 3DS on the couch as she reached the door. She opened it. "Hello, is this the residence of Kat?" the man at the door said. He looked fairly old and had a gruff mustache. He wore a military outfit and had 2 soldiers right behind him. The girl, Kat, shrugged. "Yeah, what do you want with me?" she asked. The older man addressed to her, "My name is General Shepherd. I've heard about your heroic deeds and I was wondering if you were willing to join a group called the Task Force 141. It's a group of the best handpicked soldiers on the planet," The girl laughed. "Ha! And you're willing to recruit ME? Not interested!" she was about to close the door on his face until Shepherd caught the door and forced it back open. "Listen Kat, we will need someone like you. We are hunting down world terrorist Vladimir Makarov. Ever heard of him?" Kat shuddered at the name. Makarov had been the only person to ever successfully evade Kat, and she's been hunting him down since then. But he's always on the move.

"Fine, I'm in," Kat said, and Shepherd smiled. "Alright, pack your things, we'll be waiting outside with a helicopter," he said, and with that the door closed.

_"What have I gotten myself into?" _Kat thought as she was packing her things in a suitcase and her backpack. _"I'm no war hero, and I usually work alone. Well I worked with Alex Mercer _(A.N.: Reference to another of my stories, Prototype: Kat's Tale) _so it can't be THAT bad. Oh well, let's see how this will work out," _

Kat went outside with her suitcase to carry. One of the soldiers offered to carry it for her but Kat waved him off. In what seemed like an eternity, they finally landed outside of the base. "Welcome to England, this is the base of the Task Force 141, and your new home for as long as you work for the One Four One," Shepherd addressed. Kat stuttered. She was in England! But she didn't say anything else and followed the General inside. There were a couple of soldiers looking at her with confused eyes. Kat felt kind of awkward, but she shrugged that feeling off. They finally arrived at the Captain's office. "This is the Captain's office. He will have a look with how you will do in battle," Shepherd said. Kat nodded and they went in.

A man with a mohawk and scar was sitting in his office. He was looking over files of the recent mission. He heard the door open and saw General Shepherd approach his desk. "Captain MacTavish. We have the recruit the Task Force was expecting," he said. The man addressed with a Scottish accent, "Alright, let me see 'em," Shepherd moved aside and the captain was surprised to see a teenage girl before his desk. She was staring at him with a look. "General, this is a teenage girl..." MacTavish pointed out. The girl looked offended, and was ready to tear his guts out until Shepherd stepped in. "Yes, I can see that, but do you know who she is?" he asked him. MacTavish shook his head. "This is Kat, the wandering superhuman teenager," Shepherd told him. "She could be a valuable asset in our mission to kill Vladimir Makarov," MacTavish looked at Kat. "Never heard of her," he muttered. "Possibly, because not many people know about her heroic deeds," Shepherd acknowledged. MacTavish sighed. "Alright, if she is 'that great', I'll see how she performs during training tomorrow," then he looked at Kat. "That means you're in, kid,"

Kat scoffed. She hated being called "kid". Shepherd motioned for her to follow him. He brought her to an empty room with a bed and a desk. "This is your room, make yourself at home," Shepherd told her. "You can decorate it or whatever, but you'll have to listen to Captain MacTavish as long as you live here. Understand? Dismissed." Shepherd left her room. Kat unloaded her suitcase and put her things inside. Her books, drawing utensils, chargers, a portable TV, her game systems(A.N.: Since she's technically me, she owns a Wii and PS3, because I own a PS3 and Wii), movies, etc. "Yeah, feels just like home," Kat mumbled. She laid back on her bed, it's getting late and she's getting hungry. Kat got up and left her room, going towards the mess hall.

Upon entering the mess hall, she got her food. It's not what she was used to, but she ordered some macaroni (A.N. I don't know what they serve in military bases so if anyone knows, please let me know! XD) and sat at the table in the back. A man with a skull balaclava and sunglasses walked up to her. "Hey, you're the new recruit? I never expected it to be a teenager. Well that's alright, I've heard of a bunch of kids your age joins the military. Anyway, I'm Lt. Simon Riley. Please call me Ghost," he introduced. Kat shrugged. "I'm Kat. Is Ghost some kind of nickname you gave yourself?" she asked. Ghost laughed. "Heh, no. It's my callsign. Do you have one?" Kat shook her head. "No? Well then, you give yourself a callsign depending on your personality. Take Roach for example," he pointed to a soldier chattering away with his fellows. "He got the name Roach because he's hard to kill, like a cockroach!" Kat couldn't help but chuckle. "Well if you think of a callsign, you can go to Captain MacTavish's office and register your callsign. That's what you'll be referred to when you're here and in battle." Kat nodded. "Thanks Ghost, I'll try to think of something," and with that Ghost went back to his table.

After dinner, Kat went to Captain MacTavish's office. "Umm... Cap?" she said. The captain looked up. "Ah, you're the new recruit. You already know me as Captain John MacTavish. You can call me 'Tav'," he addressed. "So what is it you want?" Kat looked at him. "Well... Ghost told me to come here when I have thought up of my callsign, and I thought of mine," she said. MacTavish clapped his hands. "Alright. Let me hear it," he said. Kat gave him a determined look.

"Shadow"

Author's Note: Woo! My first Call of Duty fanfic! Please let me know what you think! :D

I'll be working on this more often like my Prototype fanfiction, doesn't mean I'm abandoning my Pokemon fanfic!

Please feel free to give any ideas :)

-Kat


	2. Chapter 2: Training and New Friends

Kat woke up later than expected. What can she say? She needs to get used to the time zone in England. Upon getting up, she changed into what she thought was normal clothes for the task force: baggy pants, a plain t-shirt, some fingerless gloves, and sneakers. Upon exiting her room, MacTavish was waiting. "Morning Shadow. Did you get your beauty sleep?" he joked. "Buzz off 'Tav," Kat smirked. MacTavish couldn't help but snicker. "Today is your training day. We're gonna see what you're good at," he said, as they were going to the training field. Upon getting there a soldier was already completing the obstacle course. "Whoo! Well Ghost, how did I do?" the soldier asked. Ghost just shook his head. "Slower than last time Archer. Just by 3 seconds," he said. The soldier named Archer shook his fist at himself in disbelief before noticing Kat and MacTavish. "Hey! You're the new recruit? Nice to meet you! I'm Archer," he greeted Kat. Kat nodded as a greeting. "I'm Kat, you can call me Shadow. That's my callsign," she addressed. "I'm gonna be training now. I'll be doing the obstacle course first," Archer smirked. "Good luck with that, let's see if you can beat my time!" Kat grinned. "We'll see!" Archer just laughed as he went back into base. Ghost was waiting for Kat and MacTavish. "Alright Shadow, we'll see how good you'll run the obstacle course. Then you'll have your basic weapon training. Understand?" he told her, and Kat nodded, as she readied herself on the obstacle course. "Ready?" Ghost said. "GO!"

As soon as Ghost blew the whistle, Kat was sent running. All the obstacle course had to offer was jumping hurdles and the occasional climbing section. It was all no problem for Kat, but she came to the finish line huffing and puffing. "Ok.." Kat wheezed. "What was my time?" Ghost looked at his stopwatch. "18 seconds. Nice," he said. "Let's go, it's time for weapon training," and with that Ghost handed Kat an M4A1 Carbine. "Is it heavy?" MacTavish asked. "Nope," Kat responded. Ghost told her to shoot the targets, and she did that with perfect precision. "Wow," MacTavish and Ghost said in unison. After playing with a few weapons, Kat decided she was going to be a sniper, seeing as she has interest with sniping. "Alright, you're the sniper alongside Archer and Toad," Ghost said. "Run along now, training's over," Kat went to the mess hall. She sat next to her new friend, Archer.

"Hey Kat- I mean Shadow!" Archer greeted. "So how did you do at training? Did you beat my time?" Kat smirked. "Training went well. I beat the obstacle course in 18 seconds," she said, and Archer grimaced. "Rrrgh! You beat me by 2 seconds!" he laughed. "Yep," Kat continued. "Ghost told me I'm the sniper alongside you and Toad. Who's Toad?" Suddenly another soldier came over. "I'm Toad. You must be Shadow, the new recruit," he said. "So you're the sniper alongside me and Archer? That's great! We could use another sniper!" Kat beamed. "R-really?" she asked, and Toad nodded. "Yep yep! We can be the best sniper trio the world has ever known!" With that Kat blushed. "Toad stop it.." she chuckled. The three of them just laughed.

Days passed and Kat became friends with everyone in the base. She and Archer and Toad have contests to see who is the better sniper, and she gets challenges from everyone about who can beat Kat in well... anything. In a dance competition against Chemo, he regretted everything after Kat pulled off some tricks impossible to perform (A.N.: I'd lose any dance competition XD). If there was no mission, Kat always found herself hanging out with the members of the Task Force and doing random things together.

The next morning Captain MacTavish received intel for the next mission. The mission was to apprehend Alejandro Rojas, one of Makarov's associates, in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. He picked Ghost, Roach, Meat, Royce, and Shadow for the mission. "What? Me? On this mission?" Kat asked him. MacTavish nodded. "Hey, it's your first mission, and you're gonna see what it's like to be in a gunfight. Besides you ARE gonna give sniper support, right?" Kat shrugged. "I guess so, seems fair," she said. "Alright," MacTavish said. "Get ready for tomorrow's mission. We're leaving at 0700 hours," and with that MacTavish went back into his office and Kat went to his room. "Oh boy.." Kat said to herself. "Let's hope I don't get killed out there," she said to herself.

Author's note: Yep, the next chapter is gonna focus on the mission "Takedown". NO! I'm not gonna kill of Meat and Royce like how they died in the mission! Instead I'm gonna make them seriously injured instead of getting killed. Well this is goodbye for now. Reviews appreciated! :)

-Kat


	3. Chapter 3: Rio

**Author's Note: Hey all! I'm overseas now! (I wrote this on my Prototype fic but it wouldn't hurt to put it on my COD fanfic) Chapters might come a bit late because I'm gonna be super busy ;^; but now that I have spare time, I guess I'm gonna write this chapter. Till then, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Reviews appreciated! :)**

"OWW!" Meat yelled in pain as Doc was stitching up a lot of his wounds along with Royce's. "At this rate, we can't go on any missions for a while," Royce complained, sighing. "At least it was a success," a voice said and Ghost came in the medical tent. They looked at their superior officer. "How are you two holding up?" Ghost asked, and they shrugged. "It freaking hurts, that's for sure!" Meat said. Ghost couldn't help but giggle. "Anyway, how did the mission go? We were hauled out of here as soon as we were injured," Royce asked. Ghost thought for a moment. "Well.. It went something like this," he started.

* * *

"Mas que nada sai da minha frente que eu quero passar pois o samba está animado o que eu quero é sambar," Kat sang in the car as the Task Force 141 was in Rio de Janeiro. MacTavish gave her a little shove. "Quit singing that or else the Brazilian Militia will notice us!" Kat gave him a look and Roach giggled. "Captain!" Ghost's voice came out of MacTavish's radio. "Any sign of Rojas's right hand man?" "Negative!" MacTavish reponded. Suddenly, they notice a white van. "Wait, on second thought.." MacTavish reported to Ghost. Two men came out of the van and approached a man. "I got a positive ID. That's Rojas's assistant!" MacTavish reported to Ghost, Roach, and Kat by radio. Suddenly, Rojas's assistant pulled out a Desert Eagle and shot the two men. Another man came out of the van and he shot him too. "Ghost! We have a situation!" MacTavish reported. Rojas's assistant noticed them and shot at the car. Driver was immediately shot. "Agh! Driver's been shot! GET DOWN! GET DOWN!" MacTavish instructed as Kat and Roach took cover. "What was that you said about not being noticed?" Roach asked Kat. Kat gave him an evil look. "Not my fault!" she shot back. As soon as they got out of the car, Rojas's assistant was sent running. "He's getting away! Shadow! On the rooftops, now! Roach! On me! Let's go!" MacTavish ordered. Kat ran for the rooftops. _"I better resist using my elemental powers here.." _Kat thought to herself as she positioned herself on the roof.

* * *

_'Geez, slow down!' _Kat thought. Rojas's assistant was running as fast as the zombies from World War Z. With that, Kat just gave up and reached for her Executioner. "If I can't snipe I just have to get down-" she said until she came downstairs and was interrupted by gunfire. Kat ran for the nearest cover spot. "This is getting annoying," she muttered to herself, tossing a grenade at the enemy militia. "Protejam-se!"(Take cover!) one of the militants yelled as soon as they saw the grenade. "Well, distractions will work, won't they?" Kat mumbled, as she put her Executioner away. She started running through the streets distracting the militants, but soon became lost because she was unfamiliar with the territory. "Well.. crud," Kat muttered in disbelief.

* * *

"Shadow?" MacTavish yelled into the comms. "SHADOW? IT'S TAV! ARE YOU THERE?" No answer. That made MacTavish really anxious. "Shadow, if you can hear me, we caught Rojas's assistant. Meat and Royce were badly injured due to bullet wounds. One nearly hit Royce in the head. They've been evacuated. Anyway we're about to find out where Rojas is.. MacTavish out," After that, MacTavish sighed. _'She can't be dead... She's only a kid...' _MacTavish thought to himself. "Hey Cap? You ok?" Roach asked. MacTavish nodded. "I'm.. fine. C'mon, we have to catch Rojas," Ghost looked up. "Speak of the devil.." he said, noticing Rojas running along the rooftops. MacTavish and Roach suddenly piped up their senses. "We need him alive!" MacTavish ordered. Ghost and Roach couldn't keep up with him, Rojas was too fast. Suddenly, Rojas holed himself up in a building. "Aw great! We lost him!" Ghost said in disbelief. "Or did we?" MacTavish said into the comms, having Rojas between him and a window. MacTavish charged towards him, only to hear something familiar behind him. "Yodelayheehoo!" the voice triumphed. _'I know that voice!' _MacTavish thought. _'Wait, it can't be!'_ He turned around for a split second to see...

"CANNONBALL!"

* * *

"Owww! I think I busted a rib!" MacTavish groaned as he noticed Rojas underneath him and a car that's been crushed from the impact. Rojas tried to pull away from MacTavish's grasp but Ghost and Roach held him down. "B-behind you sir.." Roach muttered in surprise. MacTavish turned to see a familiar face, that of a teenage girl.. "Sh-Shadow? We thought you were-" MacTavish sputtered, until Kat interrupted. "Dead? Yeah that's what everyone thought. Truth is, I was lost. But I was able to sense you guys. You caught Rojas didn't ya?" Kat told him in a rather bored fashion. Ghost and Roach gave each other looks. _'Sense? How could she-'_ they both thought. "Let's get out of here once we got our info," Kat concluded, and jumped off MacTavish's back. The three men were dumbfounded.

**_Autho_****___r's Note: Another chapter done with. Sorry if this is so short, I didn't have enough ideas for this chapter :( Holy Smokes I just realized a bunch of other writers are also using the codename Shadow. I hope that doesn't get me killed (weeps). I'll see you in the next chapter.._**

**___-Kat_**


End file.
